Power Play
by Just Call Me Ladii-San
Summary: Sent on an errand by Aizen, to retrieve the eighth espada from his lab, Nnoitra learns he isn't the one in control when Szayel is involved.


The silence of the hallway rung loudly in Nnoitra's ears. It seemed as If the whole of Hueco Mundo was deserted. The bastard Aizen had sent his bitch to the human world with Yammy. Grimm-Kitty had snuck away with them and all the other bastards had hidden themselves. Seeing as he was the only one to be found Dick-sama had sent him to find number 8.

Nnoitra walked slowly down the corridor that lead to the octava's lab. He groaned and dug a long index finger into his ear to relieve the incessant ringing that the solitude in the hall created. The soft thudding of his boots against the granite floor were the only sounds permeating and helped relieve the ache somewhat. He wondered why the place was always so fucking silent. The hall had open passageways that lead out into the desert yet the rustle of the wind could not be heard.

"Stupid bitch." He snarled to himself.

Aizen was a pompous dick. He wasnt an errand boy. He couldn't wait until Ulquiorra returned, Nnoitra refused to be given a job that bitch usually would do. Irritated he turned the corner sharply and ended up bumping into someone. His tongued lolled out of his mouth when he saw a nameless arrancar cowering away from him.

"I-I'm s-sorry-"

Whatever else the poor bastard had to say was cut of when Nnoitra's golden cero was released. All that remained of the purple haired arrancar was a bloody smear on the wall. The quinta's fingers twitched when the sharp tang of the arrancar's blood enveloped his senses. He could taste the metallic flavor in the air and smell the potent scent. He couldnt help his body's reaction, his muscles tensed and his heart rate sped up in a twisted delight. Elation ran through him as tingles danced across his skin. His hands clenched spasmatically as he reached for Santa Teresa's hilt.

The blood brought out a primal feeling in him and he was early overwhelmed with desire to rip the flesh off of the next person he encountered. He wanted to bathe in as much blood as be could and cut down anyone who stood in his way. His teeth clenched with his ferocious desire. The mere thought of causing so much chaos was getting him riled up he couldn't stop the maniac laughter that bubbled in his throat as he stared at the blood marring the white walls. The simple thought of ripping someone apart sent a flash of arousal through his body. No longer was the hall silent his harsh breaths filled the air as he thought flesh of countless hollows being torn off.

As suddenly as the desire came it left. He was brought out of his frenzied thoughts by a gust of wind. With his senses cleared he was brought back to the fact that he had a errand.

"Stupid fucker." He muttered continuing down the hall and entering the next corridor.

The octava lived in the recesses of the estate. It was given to him so his experiments wouldnt be disturbed and any accidents wouldn't harm the rest of the hollows who resided here. Personally Nnoitra thought it was because no one could standing the bitch. He was narcissistic, annoying, and weak. He didn't know how such an effeminate thing could call itself a man.

He couldn't understand how the Octava could spend countless hours bullshitting in his lab. He could be outside in the sands killing. Taking time out to hunt down hollows worth fighting, anything other than pussyfooting around with half-baked experiments. From his previous encounter with Szayel he knew the man preferered to experiment on whatever he could get his hands on. He was sadistic and if he was a little more bloodthirsty the fifth espada believed he could become a worthy opponent.

Nnoitra stopped at the double doors that were marked in an intricate '8'. He kicked open the doors and looked around. The lab was lit with muted light, A few light bulbs were placed sporadically around the large room, casting shadows around the whole area. The laboratory smelled of death and decay. A scent that sent tingles down the fifth Espada's spine. A large grin overtook his face as he strolled down the aisles of shelves that held beakers and failed experiments. There were hollows floating in large water filled tubes and other monstrosities that looked as if they were animals. He turned a corner to see Szayel arms deep in a mass of quivering flesh.

The overhead light highlighted the gruesome image of blood liberally coating the eight Epsada's lab coat. A black sludge was caked on Szayel's arms and reached all the way up to his elbows where it thinned and became green slime. A sheen of sweat glistened on the pink haired mans forehead. In rapt attention Nnoitra watched a trail of sweat slide down from the other man's temple and trail alluringly down the side of his face, down his jaw and curve against his throat. Captivated, Nnoitra watched as the drop of sweat slid down the mans neck highlighting a line down Szayel's collar bone where it finally ended its descent and soaked into the smaller mans jacket.

"Why, may I ask, are you standing there?" The octava's tone was cool and crisp even as the thing he was playing around with thrashed on the table it was strapped to.

"The bastard wants you Faggot-san." He sneered at Szayel and turned to touch some of the beakers that lined the closest shelf. He picked up a bubbling green beaker and sniffed it. His stomach curdled at the putrid stench it gave off. He placed it down and reached for the pink one next to it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, my best one's are always in that color." Nnoitra pulled his hand back, although he wanted to touch to spite the man but knowing the octava it would do something disgusting.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked hoping to rile the espada up.

"I would hope that it was obvious." he muttered shifting his arms around in the beast. "As to what I'm doing, if you must know, I'm experimenting." Szayel said clinically pushing his arms deeper into his experiment.

He watched while the octava pulled his arms out of what he thought was the stomach of his experiment. The insides of the beast splattered on the floor when Szayel's hands were removed. Nnoitra grimaced when black sludge landed on his clean pants. A foul stench filled the area as the flesh of the beast began to bubble and burn. He looked at the scientist as a crazed grin flitted across his lips. Clenched in Szayel's hand was and one of the beasts organs. Nnoitra sneered when the man brushed past him and out the thing in a jar. The octava removed his gloves and walked over to the sink to wash entrails and fluids off of himself. The gloves that seemed to be attached to the octava were removed as he immersed himself in his washing.

An itch began to fester along Nnoitra's skin the longer Szayel had his back to him. The feeling he had earlier came back tenfold and he was ready to pierce flesh with his blade. The link haired man was he only other person who brought out a strong desire to hurt. After getting rid of the green haired wench, he had t felt like that for a long time. Then the feelings began to fester the longer he was in approximation with Szayel. Nnoitra grinned as the aforementioned man leaned further over the sink presenting his vulnerable back to him.

Swiftly he pulled Santa Teresa off his back and swung down. He cut through the sink with ease as Szayel used sonido to get away from him. His speed was superior to the octava's so he was able to cut him of and corner him at the end of the lab. The black haired man swung his blade down widely and grinned when his blade met resistance by Szayel's own blade, Fornicaràs. He pushed harder against the sword and snickered as his axe shaped blade emitted sparks as it ground against the octava's katana. He grinned madly and stuck his tongue out to power up his cero. The wild look in the pink haired mans amber eye's pleased him, he fired the cero at half power, wanting to draw it out for as long as hr could. Szayel was knocked back through his lab and burst through one of the walls, He broke through several more walls as the descent slowed, the final wall he broke through led him outside into the sands where he rolled through it until he finally stopped.

Nnoitra used sonido to reach the espada quickly. He watched enraptured as blood bubbled and poured from Szayel's lips. His outfit was ripped in several places and displayed his chest which was coated in blood. Nnoitra smirked a the gaps of pain leaving the smaller mans mouth. The black haired espada swung his blade and cut deep into Szayel's shoulder nearly severing it from the body.

An insane grin took over Nnoitra's features as he brought the blade up to his mouth and ran his tongue along the edge. The droplets of Sayzels blood coated the muscle in its heady flavor. It was tainted slightly by whatever chemicals the pink haired man used on himself but it added to the flavor as the liquid rolled seductively down his tongue. His nostrils flared in want as the smaller man backed away from him. He wanted to hurt him very badly. He looked weak groveling at the quinta's feet. The crisp white sand dotting the red river streaming down the front of his coat, Nnoitra thought Szayel's blood mane and alluring visage. He wanted to dig his fingers in the wound to hear the effeminate espada cry out in pain. He wanted to tear the flesh back and immerse himself in the destruction of such a disgusting man. Nnoitra leant forward over Szayel, his blade fell to the ground and he reached over to place his hands on smaller espada.

"_Parada_."

The black haired espada froze where he was, half crouched over the eighth espada's prone body. He watched with a burning rage as Sayzels crawled from underneath him clenching his wounded shoulder. He tried to force his body to move but was unable to. His eye moved around the socket as he caught Szayel a few feet away healing himself, a smirk planted firmly on his lips.

"Look what you've gotten yourself into now." Szayel cooed standing up and walking towards him. He felt the octava's nails caress his cheek as he moved out of Nnoitra's line of sight. The eighth circled the quinta running his nails though the fifth espada's long hair. The black haired espada grunted as the sharp nails trailed over his eyepatch, moving it against his hollow hole. Nnoitra glared when the smaller man stepped into his line of sight once more. The sharp nails traced a path down his eyepatch towards his chest, trailing over his cheek, jaw, and neck. At the base of his neck the nails dug in and raggedly tore his flesh through his clothing. Szayel flattened his hand in the falling blood and gently pushed against his chest.

"Cero." The shock of the cero didn't faze Nnoitra it wasn't powerful enough to hurt him but it disintegrated the fabric covering his chest and rubbed against his wounds. The hand against his chest pushed against torn flesh.

"_Sentarse_." Nnoitra heard him whisper as his body moved on it's own accord. His legs relaxed as he sat back into the sand, his hands coming down the rest at his sides. Nnoitra glared viciously as Szayel placed himself in his lap facing him. Nnoitra couldn't so much as twitch as Syazel began to grind softly against his, sending a streak of arousal up his spine. Syazel sped up and panted harshly in his ear as he began to get hard. Nnoitra was only able to watch as rapture spread across Szayel's face. He swallowed convulsively as his own cock began to stir at the sight.

Szayel planted his lips firmly against Nnoitra's delving into the orifice with his tongue. He bit the quinta's bottom lip until it bled. Using his hot tongue to lavish the wound he gathered the blood on it and stuck it back into Nnoitra's mouth. They both shuddered at the taste, Nnoitra wanted to buck his hips up against the octava's inviting heat but whatever the pink haired man did to him prevented him from doing so. He sat and watched as he continued to buck harshly grounding their arousals together. His body tensed with need and he wanted to grip the effeminate mans slender hips and use him the way he wanted.

The eighth espada abruptly halted all movements and smirked down at the black haired man who was on the precipice. Nnoitra shuddered when sharp nails raked down his arms and thighs which were tight with pleasure.

"_Relejarse_."

Unwillingly his body did just as the octava asked. His muscles released their tension, easing languidly. Hoy breaths bathed his neck as a hard yank to his hair pulled his head back. A groan ripped through his throat as sharp teeth nipped his neck lips trailing over the skin before sinking into his throat. His eye widened and rolled crazily in the socket as the smell of his blood filled the air. He really wanted to move and throw the pink haired man to the ground and just fuck him.

"What do you want?" Szayel asked, lips pressed against the shell of his ear nibbling it lightly. Nnoitra wanted to curse the man when he realized he couldn't answer. His adams apple bobbed in agitation. Sharp nails racked through his hair cutting his scalp. The sharp nails gripped the back of his neck and trailed down his back splitting the skin open.

"You don't want to answer?" Nnoitra glared as much as he could at the offending man. If he could speak he would have been shouting. He felt the vibrations of Szayel's laughter before it was heard. The laugh gained intensity until he was reduced to hysterical giggles.

"It seems that I have forgotten something. _Plàtica_."

A snarl tore through Nnoitra's throat as he glared at the The smiling down on him. "What the fuck have you done to me _octava_."

"My, my, you really are a feisty one. Aren't you?" He cooed running his hands through Nnoitra's hair once again.

"Release me you weak bastard." Nnoitra said through clenched teeth.

"Weak?" Szayel asked incredulously a sneer forming on his lips. "Have you forgotten that you needed my help years ago to defeat Neliel. You would think you would garner an inkling of sense from that. But you haven't." Nnoitra groaned when Szayel racked his nails across his arms again ripping throught the flesh.

"It doesn't matter you stupid fuck, what the hell did you do to me!" Nnoitra watched as a blank expression passed across Szayel's face before a smirk settled on his lips.

"You dont want to enjoy what I have planned for you. Even after the beautiful performance I gave you." A groan left Nnoitra's lips as Szayel ground hard in his lap. "If you must know, I have spent a little time studying you and I've noticed how _fond_ you are of your perversions." He ground into Nnoitra again to emphasize his statement.

The stupid fucker was playing with him and it was pissing Nnoitra off. What right did this bastard have to control him like he was a submissive bitch. He growled low in his throat when the eighth espada prattled on without paying him any attention.

"It's simple really all I had to do was inject the serum into my veins every six hours for approximately three days." The quinta grunted when Szayel's small hand worked its way through the space between their bodies. Pulling the tie that hell his pants up the pink haired man reach in and grabbed his arousal, giving it a firm squeeze before rubbing his hands up and down lathering the precum all over his dick to make it slick.

Szayel continued speaking as if having his hand down Nnoitra's pants was a daily occurrence. "With your vulgar habit of tasting blood, I thought it would be remiss of me not to take advantage of such a propitious opportunity."

Nnoitra felt at a loss when he wanted to jerk his hips but couldn't due to the hold Szayel had over him. He was in a plesurable agony when he felt his release crest over him and yet outwardly, he showed no response, other than his labored breathing.

"Fuck you, you little bitch. Get the fuck off me with your crazy shit." Nnoitra said spitting on Szayel. A dark look came over Szayels face as he wiped away the offending liquid with the back of his hand. Even as he watched him, Nnoitra was unprepared for Szayel's sharp nails to dig into his cheek. A groan of pain left his lips as Szayel dug in deeply causing blood to pour from the wound staining their clothing and the pristine white of the sand.

"_Callado_." Szayel whispered as his fingers trailed from his cheek to dig in his neck. Once again Nnoitra was unable to respond as his throat closed up from the command.

Nnoitra became wary as he watched Szayel stripped out of his clothing. The octava stood nude before him and Nnoitra gaze roamed over the other mans lithe body. Szayel folded his clothing and then sat gracefully on them. Feet firmly planted in the sand, knees bent and wide open, Nnoitra's gaze was directed towards the erect cock standing proudly between the octava's legs. Szayel raised one delicate hand and crooked his finger, beckoning Nnoitra towards him

Unbidden Nnoitra's body shifted forwards, onto his hands and knees. He crawled forward by Szayels silent command until his face was buried into Szayels groin. One manicured nail came to rest underneath his chin to guide his face up. Szayel smirk was impossibly wide as he gazed down haughtily at Nnoitra.

"I must inform you that I'm no ones bitch, as you so crudely put it." Szayel said dragging his hand up to grip Nnoitra's hair. "At this moment and any other moment that I wish it you will do as I command. For I hold the power over you." He continued, guiding Nnoitra's head back down until his lips rested over Szayel's leaking member.

"Now pet, _tragarme_."

* * *

Thank you for reading my first one shot. This was written as a request fo duhorcommonsense. I hope you enjoy this duhorcommonsense.

This was actually my first time using thes characters so i hope I did well. If you couldnt tell it was also my first lemonish type thing. Im breaking a lot of firsts with this one.

Im not fluent in spanish so here are my translations in order of appearances

Parada - Stop

Sentarse - Sit

Relejarse - Relax

Platica - Speak

Callado - Quiet

Tragame- Swallow Me

Suffice to say the last one was my favorite. Well if my translations are off tell me.

Questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to review or pm me


End file.
